forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sloth the Lazy
|name = Silvana |alias = Sloth the Lazy |image = Sloth.jpg |job = Fate Spinner |age = 18 |weapon = Gears of Sloth (Acedia) |gender = Female |laterality = Left-Handed |height = 5'5" |weight = 108 lbs. |bloodtype = A |castemark = Her Arcane Caste Mark is located on the back of her left neck. |personality = Gloomy Sharp-minded Calm Silent Extremely Lazy |gloss = Diligence Persistence Effort Ethics Rectitude |quote = "Nothing irritates me more than chronic laziness in others. Mind you, it's only mental sloth I object to. Physical sloth can be heavenly" —Silvana's Quote —Sloth "... you'll never make me feel excited, you're all boring... and I hate talking..." —Sloth's Quote}} Bio "Disinclined to activity or exertion: not energetic or vigorous. Excessive idleness and wastefulness." Silvana is one of the Seven Cardinal Vices in Forgotten Testament XVI. She makes her life harder for herself, because useful work does not get done by her. She is shown being lazy, being scared, lack of imagination, complacency, and not doing what the person should do. This traits showed delaying what the Deities wants a person to do or not doing it at all. She is often shown emotionless and calmest in the Seven Vices but everytime someone order her around, she often throws a tantrum and getting mad. She also rivaled Lust for their charm and beauty. Silvana is the last person to got cursed by Loki to be one of the Seven Cardinal Vices and has special Arcane skills granted by Arcantios but her slothness makes her abilities somewhat useless in special occasions. Appearance Silvana is wears a butterfly gown colored in light blue, revealing her right leg and thigh. She has a long wavy black angelic hair. She is also a heart-shaped face and has silky smooth skin. Silvana wears a geared light blue beret to match her weapon, she has a very light and soft light blue shawl around her. Like the others, she never removes her feather mask on her left eye. Silvana never favors wearing a shoes due to her sluggardness, she doesn't even want to put on anything around her, but she wants to look casua. Silvana's weapon of choice is a automated Geared Staff in light blue color. Once the Gears started to spin, she's beginning to cast a spell which doesnt noticed by most of her opponents. Divine Punishment "Unforgiven souls of the sin of "Sloth" shows the lazy people punished running continously at top speed until thorn in pits of snakes." Accursed Weapon Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Accursed Weapons Arcane Art Abilities Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Arcane Art Abilities Silvana uses her Staff made of Gears of time called Acedia as choice of weapon which favors her role as a time manipulator among the Vices. Etymology '''Sloth '(Latin, ''Socordia). The focus came to be on the consequences of acedia rather than the cause, and so, by the 17th century, the exact deadly sin referred to was believed to be the failure to utilize one's talents and gifts. Even in Dante's time there were signs of this change; in his Purgatorio he had portrayed the penance for acedia as running continuously at top speed. The modern view goes further, regarding laziness and indifference as the sin at the heart of the matter. Since this contrasts with a more willful failure to, for example, love God and his works, sloth is often seen as being considerably less serious than the other sins, more a sin of omission than of commission. Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Vices Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Characters